


Written in the Stars

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: World Government controls everything, from politics to technology, and even personal lives of people. Cameras are placed in every possible location in order to monitor everyone. Backed by the government, the Nobles do pretty much as they please. Such a situation becomes unbearable.Then Gol D. Roger and his wife, Rouge, who has the power of foresight, rebelled. She has a vision that her own child, along with three other children, would bring the world government to their knees. Six months later, she gives birth to a baby boy, whom she names Ace. She entrusts the baby to Shanks, who used to be Roger's protege.However, the other three children are yet to be found. Shanks and his allies are trying to locate those three children. However, the World Government knows about the prophecy as well, and are also searching for the children. Shanks and his allies must find the children before the agents of World Government, led by the infamous Rob Lucci, could do so.





	Written in the Stars

In the southern corner of the area dubbed East Blue, lay a place called Dawn Island. The northernmost part of the island was home to the huge castle and the city that surrounded it. The city was home to Royalty and the nobles. And the one above then all was their King, Desunen X, whose stomach was of pretty impressive size. He was King, and the Kingdom he ruled over was nicknamed Goa. He had three children. His two daughters were Sarie and Zurako, and his son was named Roshio. 

He had plans to marry Zurako to the heir of Outlook family, the most influential family in Goa - after his own - and the Outlooks had similar plans. They made an arrangement to unite their families once Sabo and Zurako were of age.

Several days after their arrangement was sealed, the Outlook heir disappeared. A ransom note was delivered, but it eventually turned out to be a dud, as there were no follow-ups. Desunen called in the reinforcements to search, but neither Outlook Sabo nor his kidnappers were found. It was as if they had just vanished into thin air. All Desunen and the others found was the note with the words 'He is one of them' written on it.

Eventually, the trail went cold, and they had to abandon their search.

-x-

Shanks grinned at Ace and Sabo, who were currently asleep. So far, so good. He had two of the four in his care, and he had saved them from the terrible fate that would otherwise have befallen them. He even went through the trouble of making a fake ransom note and leaving it in the location where it could be found easily, in order to throw the greedy bastards off his trail.

He and Dragon discovered Sabo - the second child of prophecy - by pure chance.

The Outlooks were having their daily strolls in the city, when Dragon and Shanks - who were there to satisfy their need for booze - bumped into them. They hastily apologized. Outlook matriarch and patriarch dismissed them, and their eyes spoke of desire for material gain. But when Shanks and Dragon's eyes met Sabo's, they saw something different in them. A desire to be free, to live his own life and make his own choices, rather than the path his parents had laid out before him. That was how Shanks and Dragon knew he was one of the four. They kidnapped him that night - not wholly without his consent - and left the city as soon as they could. They set sail soon after, with Shanks planning to return one day. He had a hunch that he would find the third child in this area as well, and then it was only a matter of time before they found the fourth.

That would have to wait, though, as right now, they had Ace and Sabo to take care of. To keep them safe.

There was another thing that worried Shanks. Ace, the first child of prophecy, was son of his role model. Son of Gol D. Roger. And ever since Roger was executed, the World Government decided that his bloodline had to die, and slaughtered every woman and child suspected of being related to him in what had been the most massive genocide to this day. It was only thanks to Rouge's intervention and Shanks' timely arrival that their real target had been saved. If the World Government realized that the first child of prophecy was the son of most notorious man among rebel fighters and the person who delivered the prophecy herself, then they would stop at nothing to get his head. Nothing.

Shanks would do anything to keep Ace and Sabo safe, and not just because they were first and second children of prophecy. In this short time, Shanks had grown to care about the boys, as a parent. Both of Ace's parents were dead, and Sabo's parents didn't care about him, seeing him as merely a tool to enable them to climb the social ladder. So Shanks promised to himself that he would be a parent for them, a parent they never really had.

Right now, they were having a meal, Ace, Sabo and Red-Haired Pirates. Dragon had left to maintain his army, and he hinted that he may have discovered third and fourth child of prophecy. He only said that both were connected to him. This, however, left quite a number of possibilities that Shanks had to check. There were several kids in Revolutionary army, and rumors had it that Dragon himself had a kid as well.

"Shanks, I need help!" Ace called

And Shanks focused his attention to the present once more. For now, he would focus on Ace and Sabo. He would do some research when they were asleep.

"What do you need help with, Ace?" Shanks turned to his eldest son

Because Ace and Sabo were his sons, no matter what anyone else said.

-x-

Dragon was sure that his son was the third child of prophecy. He would leave that one to Shanks, as he was sure that Luffy would like Shanks more than he would have liked him - a lousy father who abandoned his child and ran off to who-knew-where. Right now, he was focused on the girl he believed was the fourth child of the prophecy. He found her on an island near his base. She looked tired, malnourished and she appeared delirious. He was quick to help her. He fed her, prepared a hot bath for her and provided her with clean clothes.

Once she had recovered sufficiently, she told him that her name was Robin, and that she was the last survivor of Ohara. Dragon didn't doubt that she was the fourth child of prophecy. She deserved that more than anyone, and her knowledge would bring the organization that destroyed her life to its knees. Until then, Dragon decided, he and the rest of Revolutionary army would have her back and help her meet the other three children of prophecy.


End file.
